


Beautiful

by unicorndads



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads
Summary: "And tell me, Andrew. How do you see me?""I see you as the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on."
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I just wanted to write. Not sure how "in character" this is (I hope to all the gods I don't believe in that Garrett doesn't feel/never actually felt this way) but I'm a ho for Andrew calling Garrett beautiful haha.
> 
> No disrespect to Garrett or Andrew. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Andrew's heart broke a little more every time those words came out of Garrett's mouth.

"Of course I do, beautiful."

Andrew told Garrett that so often that it had become second nature to him. "Good morning, beautiful." "Goodnight, beautiful." "Hey, beautiful. I missed you."

Fortunately, Garrett seemed have fewer and fewer incidents of self-doubt as they carried on the way they did. With every "beautiful" directed his way, the corners of Garrett's lips would twitch a bit higher and the lines on his face would relax a little more. Andrew swelled with pride in these moments.

For Andrew was well acquainted with Garrett's self deprecating thoughts about his body and the toll it took on him. It upset him even before he fell madly in love with the man, because anyone with sight could surely tell that he was attractive.

A few weeks into their friendship, Andrew finally brought it up. "Why are you so down on yourself? Do you really think you're ugly?"

"Oh. I'm just joking." But Andrew could tell that he wasn't really. Behind his wide grin and contagious laughter, disgust could be seen in Garrett's eyes, if one looked deep enough into them.

"But there's no basis for your jokes."

"What do you mean?" Garrett used jokes to make people laugh, to distract them from his glaringly obvious flaws. If that defense failed, he wouldn't know what to do.

"You're not ugly. You're actually quite attractive."

Garrett found himself blushing. "Thanks, Andrew. But I'm really not."

Andrew took that as a challenge. He felt this intense need to make Garrett see how wrong he was about himself. Every chance he got, he complimented Garrett, nonchalantly slipping it into their conversations. "You look nice today." "You got a haircut. It looks great." "There must be something wrong with his eyesight. You're way too good for him anyway."

After a while, Garrett seemed to realize what Andrew was doing and he did his best to deflect the kind words he felt unworthy of. "You're giving me too much credit." "You don't have to make me feel better, Andrew." "That's a lie, but thank you."

So as their relationship progressed, they would battle back and forth. Overall, it was a generally playful thing. Andrew would toss out a compliment without warning and Garrett would quickly defend himself by blocking or diverting it. These short lived attacks usually ended with Garrett making Andrew laugh about something completely different. 

A few times it did get a little heated. After so long, Andrew was irritated that his plan wasn't working. This was around the time when he realized just how much he cared about Garrett, how much he wanted Garrett to love himself as much as he did.

So Andrew would passionately exclaim something like: "You just don't see yourself the way everyone else does."

And Garrett would angrily retort back: "I see myself everyday, Andrew. In mirrors, in pictures, in videos I spend weeks editing. If anyone knows what I look like, it's me."

Sometimes Andrew wouldn't know how to respond; Garrett was too stubborn, another thing he secretly disliked about himself. During times like these, both men walked away feeling worse about the situation than before. They hated hurting the other, which always proved to be enough to help them move on and keep their relationship intact.

After one particularly harsh night of comments that left a sour taste in Andrew's mouth, he knew he had to try to end it once for all. With every insult directed at himself, Garrett became smaller and smaller, and Andrew couldn't stand it.

"Can you just stop with the disparaging comments?"

"What?"

Andrew paced around angrily. "You make yourself out to be this awfully horrific person. And you're not."

"Not this again," Garrett groaned. 

"Yes, this again."

"I'm sorry. I'll stop talking about myself in front of you."

"No, I don't want you to stop when I'm around. I want you to stop all the time!"

Garrett was shifting agitatedly. "Jeez, lay off me, _dad_."

"I'm not joking, Garrett!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Why do you even care so much?" Garrett asked, raising his voice.

Andrew flinched, but he stood his ground. "Because I hate seeing you so upset over something that isn't even true! I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you!"

"And tell me, Andrew," Garrett demanded, his voice now dangerously low. He moved forward until their noses almost touched. Andrew could feel his hot breath on his face. "How do you see me?"

Andrew's anger suddenly died down as he stared into Garrett's eyes. "I see you as the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on," he said simply, his voice thick with emotion.

Garrett's eyes widened as he stepped back, as if Andrew's words had had a tangible force to them. Something that was not quite disbelief clouded his eyes. He laughed almost bitterly as he turned away. "Careful there, Siwicki. You sound like you could be in love with me."

Andrew huffed. "Even if I wasn't, I would still able to tell that you're attractive."

Garrett shook his head, as if trying to block Andrew's apparent declaration of love from entering. He sat down, any strength he had now depleted. "Andrew, you aren't. Even though all I've ever wanted was for you to love me, that can't be true."

"It is. I am," Andrew pleaded earnestly.

"But why?" The sorrowful disbelief in Garrett's voice could have made Andrew fall to his knees and break down in tears.

"Too many reasons to count," Andrew said honestly. He stared down at the bowed head in front of him. He continued, hoping the sincerity he felt came through. "You're my best friend. You're so kindhearted. You care so deeply. I admire how you look at the world so much. You're eager to learn, but you're so wise. You're compassionate, selfless. You'd do anything to make me laugh. And you're so fucking funny. I could spend an eternity laughing with you. I could go on and on."

Garrett let out a heavy sigh. Andrew wasn't sure what exactly it meant. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should go on, because he definitely could. He thought back on how all of this started.

"And you're so damn beautiful." Andrew reached out, his hand shaking, and traced along Garrett's jawline, down to his chin. He lifted his head up, forcing him to look at him. Garrett's eyes were so expressive, mirrors to his conflicted soul. Andrew wanted to drown in them.

With his other hand, Andrew slowly mapped out the features on Garrett's face. His hairline, down to his cheekbones, his button nose, his parted lips. With both hands, he stroked down past Garrett's neck and slid across his broad shoulders. He stopped there, giving them a gentle squeeze.

Andrew lowered his face so that it was centimeters away from Garrett's. Garrett breathed out gently, eyelids lowering, comforted by Andrew's touch. He silently let Andrew come closer and closer, until their lips were finally caught in a tender kiss.

"Let me make you feel beautiful," Andrew whispered into his mouth. Garrett hummed in agreement. Andrew took a hold of Garrett's hand, taking a moment to savor the feeling of their palms touching before leading him to the bedroom.

It was the first of a now lifetime of lovemaking sessions. Andrew worshiped Garrett in the bedroom; he kissed, sucked, licked, nipped every inch of his body. The sound of Garrett's low moans was music to his ears. He reveled in the goosebumps that marked Garrett's skin. He committed the shapes and feelings of Garrett's body to memory: a masterpiece he would always treasure.

Relishing in the euphoric aftermath together, Andrew would ask Garrett the same thing: "How do you feel?"

And, finally believing it, Garrett would respond: "Beautiful."


End file.
